Club Immortality
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Rebecca and Riza are having a girl's night at Central's hottest club, Club Immortality, to celebrate Rebecca's new job. Things get interesting when Rebecca's phone goes missing and she enlists one of the bouncers to help her find it.


Rating: T

Pairing: Havolina/Jean Havoc x Rebecca Catalina

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 2696

Title: Club Immortality

Description: Havolina One Shot – modern au

Rebecca and Riza are having a girl's night at Central's hottest club, Club Immortality, to celebrate Rebecca's new job. Things get interesting when Rebecca's phone goes missing and she enlists one of the bouncers to help her find it.

* * *

_**Rebecca**_

I take another sip of my drink and throw my head back, my hips swaying in time with the deep bass. The music is loud, the alcohol is strong, and the lighting is low—exactly perfect conditions for a night out. There are bodies everywhere because the club is packed, but I don't care. I'm here to drink and to dance.

I steal a look to the edge of the room where Riza is still sitting at the bar. She's supposed to be celebrating with me, but she's still on her first drink. I wave to her, but she shakes her head. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she's over this scene since she spends so much time here, considering her boyfriend is the owner, but I can't let that stop me from having some fun.

The song changes, and a smoke machine releases thick clouds from the ceiling, obstructing my view of her. Turning to the crowd, I lose myself in the moment, my body moving on its own. I make eye contact with a criminally attractive hot guy a few feet away and he moves closer, his large body crowding mine as the loud beat vibrates through us. I feel a trickle of sweat drip down my temple, and I reach up to lift my hair off my neck.

The guy's hand finds my hip, holding me closer. I bite my lip and look to the ceiling. His head leans down until his nose brushes my exposed ear. I gasp, shutting my eyes as his tongue runs along the column of my neck.

"You taste like sex," he rumbles into my ear. "I want it."

I shake my head and playfully shove him, turning my back. His hand moves with me, sliding around to my pelvis, moving up my ribs. I lean my head back onto his shoulder and sway with him, my fingers running up his neck.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asks loudly to be heard over the music.

"Not yet," I answer somewhat truthfully.

I don't plan on leaving with him at all. I'm here with Riza, after all. Right now, I'm just having a little fun.

"If you say so."

His hands go to my hips, pulling me back against him. I gasp at the feel of his boner against my ass. I frown and roll my eyes before reaching behind me and sliding my hand down between us. He grunts as I palm him over his pants, using the distraction to turn to face him again. With my hand still on his crotch, I lean up and shout in his ear.

"I'll let you know when I want this, got it?"

He grins devilishly, and I suppress another eye roll, his hands sliding around my back. I let him fist my hair as I trail my fingers up and down his chest. After another song, I use my empty drink as an excuse to leave the floor. When I make it back to Riza, I feel sticky and out of breath.

"You okay?"

"Just a little overheated," I gasp with a smile, fanning myself with my hand as I slide onto the stool beside her.

And a little aroused. I knew I wasn't taking Hot Guy home tonight, but that doesn't mean what he was doing to me wasn't effective as hell at making me wet.

"You looked like you were about to be arrested for public indecency," Riza chimes in.

"This is a private club," I remind her. "As the owner's girlfriend you should know that."

"That doesn't make it a sex club," she points out, sipping her drink. "And I really don't love the idea of having to explain to Roy why my best friend got thrown out for having anonymous sex on the dance floor."

"Calm your tits, Riza. Sex with that guy was never on the table."

"He didn't seem to know that."

"Yeah, well…he didn't need to." I shrug.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asks suddenly. "We can't stay out too late. I need to check on Hayate, and you have work in the morning."

"Oh, let me check."

It wouldn't do for me to finally get the P.A. position I wanted only for me to fuck up and lose it by being late on my first day. Sliding the hem of my dress up my thigh, I reach for my phone in the lace holster I'm wearing except…

"Hey, have you seen my phone?" I turn back to Riza and scan the floor around where we're standing.

"What?" she frowns. "I thought you had it."

"So, did I." I show her my empty thigh band, and she blinks.

"Where did you have it last?"

I reach up and lift my hair off my neck with both hands, still scanning the ground. "I don't know. Out there I guess."

I look out into the sea of grinding, rolling, sweating bodies as the music swells around us. This isn't good.

"Do you think he took it?"

"What?" I frown.

"That guy, the one you were all over. Do you think he could've taken your phone?"

I blink and suddenly remember his fingers trailing up my thigh while his teeth nipped at my ear. I wasn't even thinking about my phone, but now…

"I think so, maybe." I nod. "I'm not sure, but how do we find him anyway?"

There's no way I'll be able to track him down inside that throng.

"We could try calling it?" she suggests, handing me her phone.

I start to pick my name off of her favorites when I stop.

"He took it on purpose. Why would he answer it now?"

"Maybe he's trying to get your attention?"

I roll my eyes and call my phone. If he is trying to get my attention, this is a stupid way to do it.

"Straight to voicemail," I mutter darkly, handing the phone back to her. "Shit."

"Okay, come with me. I have an idea."

I don't bother asking what it is, because anything she can think of is better than the pile of nothing I have to offer.

God. I _would_ get my phone stolen by a hot guy the night before I start my new job, but, in my defense, I didn't think "criminally attractive" meant he was _actually _a criminal!

Riza leads us to the far side of the dance floor where private booths are set up on a roped-off platform for priority guests. There are bouncers standing by to make sure only guests with VIP access gain entry. Of course, her boyfriend. Why didn't I think of that? Though I'm not sure what he's going to do, exactly.

"Which booth is he in?" I ask her as we get closer.

"What?" She frowns at me.

"Your boyfriend. Which one?"

"Oh, no," she stops near one of the entrances. "Roy isn't here. He didn't want to steal your thunder tonight, so he's working from home."

"What?" I blink at her, momentarily distracted from the panic of having my phone stolen. "What does 'working from home' even look like for a rich night club owner?"

"Drinking whiskey and watching HBO, I assume," she mutters. "I'll find out after we get your phone back."

"Right." I nod. "So…what are we doing over here then?"

"Havoc," she says loudly to the bouncer beside her. "This is my friend, Rebecca." She signals toward me, and I step closer.

Holy shit. Bouncer Guy is _HOT. _Like, I wasn't really paying attention before because, well, phone stolen by a literally criminally hot guy, but _whoa. _Not only does he have hair exactly my preferred shade of golden blonde _and_ a jaw line that could cut diamonds, but he is _ripped_. Like, his entire torso—chest, shoulders, arms—is positively Herculean, and his black shirt does nothing to hide it, which is probably good since he's supposed to be muscle here.

"Um, hi," I semi-shout over the pounding bass when I realize they're both staring at me, waiting for me to say something. "Havoc," I add, shifting my weight.

"Jean." He grins, and I let out a tiny gasp when I feel a spasm between my legs. "What can I do for you ladies?"

A thousand dirty responses flash through my mind at his question. Luckily, I don't say any of them.

"An asshole stole my phone," I tell him loudly.

His eyebrows rise and he turns to look at Riza, crossing his arms.

"What happened?"

"She was dancing." Riza throws a hand out toward the pulsating crush of people. "He came up to her; they danced together, and at some point, he snatched her phone."

He looks back over at me, his eyes traveling up…and then back down. Another spasm. Damn his stupidly blue eyes. They can see straight through me.

"Where?" he asks suddenly, still looking me over.

I blink.

"What?"

"Where was your phone?"

I feel my cheeks go slightly pink, but I try to ignore it.

"Here." I thrust out my leg and slide the fabric of my dress up, revealing in the empty holster.

"Aha…" he says slowly, meeting my eyes. "And you didn't notice it?"

"We were kind of…physical while we were dancing," I explain as I stand and adjust my hem. "Anyway, can you help me?"

"Maybe. Follow me."

Jean leads us away from the noise to an almost invisible door on the back wall. It leads to a hallway, which has other doors, one of which leads to a security office of some kind. Jean ducks inside and pulls out a chair in front of a computer screen and waves for me to sit down.

"Look through this footage and tell me when you see your guy."

Leaning over me from behind, he pulls up the cameras from the front door and starts replaying it from the beginning of the night.

"I'm gonna call Roy really quick," Riza says suddenly. "I'll be back."

She slips out the door, and Jean leans down more, his arm brushing my cheek as he shifts the mouse.

"Anything yet?"

"No, not—wait! That's him! That's the hot guy!"

I point to the dark man on the screen.

"Really?" he asks with more than a hint of surprise. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"So that's your type then?" he mutters, with an annoying amount of judgement. "Circle sunglasses and a fur-lined vest?"

"What? No!" I crane my neck to glare at him. "Shut up. Who asked you anyway?"

He laughs softly, and I feel like growling. It's not like he was wearing the glasses and vest when we were dancing. If we were, I clearly wouldn't have been into it. Ugh.

"Move over, sweetheart."

I open my mouth to tell him not to call me "sweetheart" when he shoves my rolling chair aside and starts doing things to the computer. When he stands up, he grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.

"I sent his face out to all of our guys. If anyone sees him, they'll hold him, so if he hasn't already left the building, we can probably get your phone back."

"Really?" I whisper. "You can?"

"Sure." His pocket vibrates, and I watch him slide out a slim black phone. "Looks like we caught him already. Let's go."

Taking my hand again, he leads us back to the main room and around to the bar.

Where Not-So-Hot Guy is sitting, waiting for a drink.

"Excuse me, are you–"

"Give me my phone, jerk," I interrupt from behind Jean.

"I'm sorry," Not-So-Hot Guy grins slowly. "What was that?"

"Mr. Rice?" Jean asks, moving in front of me. "It seems this young lady lost her phone earlier. She seems to think you might have located it."

The guy pretends to think and gives his head a small shake before raising a finger to his lips.

"Hmm. I don't remember finding a phone. Sorry, but I don't think I can help you."

"I know you have it," I hiss.

"Just hand over the phone, and I won't have the owner eighty-six you for life," Riza moves up beside Havoc and crosses her arms.

Not-So-Hot Guy whistles low as he appraises her.

"I'm not really sure you're in a position to make such a threat, but _damn_ you look fine doing it."

"As his girlfriend, I think I'm in a pretty good position."

"Oh, you're Mustang's girl?" his eyes glint. "Care to share what other positions he puts you in?"

Riza tenses, and Jean steps forward.

"I think that's enough. Before I escort you out, I'm going to have to search you."

"Search me?" Jerkface stands up, a sneer twisting his features. "I don't think that's legal."

"Legal or not it's policy to prevent guests from being robbed, so unless you care to produce that phone now, I–"

"Just hand it over, creep." I step out from behind Jean and glare at the guy. "Why do you want it so badly anyway?"

"Oh, did you say a phone?" he feigns realization. "I found one of those earlier. Actually, I was just about to give it to this nice bartender here."

His eyes are seething behind his false smile as he pulls my phone out of his pocket. I snatch it, and move away from him, checking to make sure it's all right.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Jean smirks at him. "But since you insulted Ms. Hawkeye, I'm afraid I'm going to have to have Breda escort you out."

"What? That's bullshit! I gave her damn phone back–"

The stout bartender comes around and grabs the guy by the scruff of his collar and starts dragging him to the door. When he's gone, Riza's phone rings. She walks away to answer it, leaving me alone with Jean.

"Is everything there?" he asks over my shoulder.

"What? Oh, yes." I hold up my phone. "God. I have no idea what I would do without this thing. Seriously, I could kiss you right now!"

He blinks, and I feel heat rush into my face.

"Not that I—I didn't mean –"

"Hey, if you're offering," he interrupts, lowering his head to mine, "I'm not going to stop you."

I stare at him, unable to formulate a response to that.

"I'll take that as a 'no,' for now," he grins slowly.

"What?" I whisper.

His grin spreads wider, and I reach up to put a hand on my chest where my heart is tripping wildly.

"Here's my number," he goes on, pulling a business card out of his pocket. "Feel free to call me anytime." He pauses and meets my eyes before finishing, "Becca."

"Okay, yeah." I swallow and nod. "I will."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

He walks away before I can say anything else, and I'm startled by Riza touching my shoulder. How long was I staring after him? It feels like I forgot how to breathe.

"Ready to go?"

"I think so." I tuck my phone and the business card back into my thigh holster.

She looks past me, and then studies my face.

"You and Jean seemed to be flirting pretty heavily."

"What? No," I lie lamely. "That was–"

"You're right," she breaks in. "It was more of light seduction than flirting."

I blink at her, but she grins, and pulls me toward the door.

"Come on. You have work tomorrow, and Hayate is waiting for me. Plus, I know you're dying to get home so you can text Jean something naughty."

I start to tell her I wasn't going to do that, but the look she's giving me says not to bother. She knows me too well, and yes. Maybe I was considering texting Jean, but he gave me his number, so he probably won't mind.

When we reach the entrance, I look back and scan for him. I spot him for a split second, and I could swear he winked with that stupidly sexy grin on his face.

Yeah. I'm definitely going to text him when I get home. Luckily, he got me my phone back, so I can.


End file.
